What Difference Does It Make?
by Gingersexual
Summary: Ever since the party in eighth grade, Kenny's feelings for Kyle started to change. Now Kenny's class are going on a trip to Italy and before that, they have to earn money and plan out some of the most important things you do on a class trip. K2 *Hiatus for god knows how long*
1. Half a Person

**AN: I own nothing but my ideas ;) South Park belongs to Matt and Trey, Comedy Central, etc.**

**Thanks to SomeoneCMary for reading this through.**

* * *

><p>Kenny sat on the front porch in front of his house. The sun was shining, yet the air blew cold in his face. Kenny pulled the strings on his parka tighter and turned up the volume on his cheap MP3 player.<p>

People usually thought that Kenny was the kind that listened to dupstep/rap music about banging chicks, but the music he actually listened to had a deeper meaning to him. The previous song ended, and a new one started up. Kenny recognised it instantly with the guitar riff playing in the intro. He sighed.

Damn you, Kyle Broflovski.

It had all started around three years ago; Truth or Dare, eighth grade. Kenny remembered the incident as if it were yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>It was Saturday night and they were having a party at Token's. It was past ten at night, the music was loud and there was plenty of booze going round. Someone started playing YMCA for a laugh and caused Butters and Clyde to start dancing on top of tables and the couch. Butters was very serious about his dancing, striking every move with precision. Clyde pulled a screaming Tweek up onto the sofa to dance with him, while Craig watched them with the slightest hint of amusement on his usually apathetic face. It wasn't long before Clyde lost his balance and fell on top of the couples making out by the couch.<em>

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a group of teens sat around the table._

_"Okay Kenny, it's your turn. Spin!" Bebe said enthusiastically. Kenny did as told, the bottle spinning round the group several times before stopping, facing Wendy. Kenny smirked. This was too easy, and he was surprised by the fact that nobody had brought it up before._

_"Alright Ms. Testaburger, go forth and grope Bebe's tits or something." he said, earning some chuckles from the boys around them._

_"Hey, no fair!" Bebe cried. "No gay or lesbian stuff!"_

_"Rules are rules, Bebe." Kenny said, smirking. Against her will, Wendy reached over and quickly grabbed Bebe's chest._

"_Nah, you have to do it with more feeling, try to act as if she were your girlfriend." Wendy pretended not to have heard him and sat back down again. It was her turn to spin. Wendy seemed to be the kind that could manipulate the bottle, making it stop by whoever she wanted. She swiftly spun the bottle, watching it edge past Token ever so slightly, stopping fully at Kyle._

_"Well Kyle, go ahead and kiss Kenny." she said with a smirk._

_"Ah, fuck no Wendy!" Kyle said bitterly, shaking his head as he got up from the table. "I'm out."_

_"I'm not kissing Kyle! That's just gay! For women it's okay, but this?" Kenny argued._

"_Huh huh that's gay. Huhuh gay. They're gay. Huhuh. That's so gay. Huh huh we're gay." Bill and Fosse said, chuckling stupidly._

_"It's only fair!" said Bebe, leaning back in her chair. "We did your dare, now do ours." Kenny looked over at Kyle, who had an annoyed look on his face._

_"Screw it Kyle." Kenny said, getting up and standing next to him. They faced each other hesitantly before Kyle leant in and kissed him._

* * *

><p>That kiss wasn't like any others he'd experienced. Kyle's lips had been bare and soft, unlike the kisses he'd had with any girl. They would always wear slippery sticky lipstick or lipgloss and proceed to eat his fucking face. Kyle's kisses were gentle, and left Kenny craving for more. They were told to make out with each other later on in the game, but Kyle had refused. Kenny chose to believe that Kyle was just too tired to bother. He walked him home that night, because you couldn't just let him go by himself. Kenny remembered how Kyle was clinging on to him slightly, almost hugging him from behind like a child. As they got to Kyle's house, Sheila was waiting at the door with a worried look on her face. When she saw the boys she started gushing about her bubbalah, hastily thanking Kenny, and then taking Kyle inside to warm him up.<p>

As Kenny walked home he thought about that kiss. It was as if he was starting to see things in a different way. Maybe even seeing Kyle in a different way. He blamed it on the booze, and hurried home. Tomorrow wouldn't be any different.

It wasn't long before the dreams started. Those simple, yet strange dreams involving Kyle. Even though they just had the two making out on a couch at the most, Kenny couldn't help but feel aroused. There was just something about Kyle that really got to him. Kenny had never thought about Kyle in that way before the kiss. He wanted to feel Kyle's body pressed up against his own. Kenny's imagination could just simply run wild when it wanted to.

This had been going on for several years now, and he wondered if he could take it anymore. His attraction to Kyle seemed to be getting stronger, especially with all the time they were spending together. They were going on a school trip to Italy in three months time and had to earn money for tickets. Kenny was surprised that Kyle wasn't working with Stan, but he'd said he wanted to help Kenny earn his part. Stan was busy doing his paper round and working part-time at the library to get some money. Cartman was probably making others earn the money for him, being the manipulative asshole he was.

"Kenny?" Kenny looked up to see Kyle standing in front of him. His nose and cheeks were pink from the cold and he was holding big bags full of his mother's baking. "Come on, we have to get going."

"We don't have to be there for another forty minutes dude, sit down." Kenny said, smiling slightly and gesturing to the space next to him. Kyle sat next to him and pulled out his phone.

"It's 16:22. We'll stay for ten minutes at the most." Kenny didn't respond. He just went back to his daydreaming. He'd have to tell Kyle how he felt someday, even if he didn't like him back. There was nothing he could do about it. Kyle would probably start avoiding him,

Kenny's string of thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of the paper bag. Kyle seemed to be looking for something in them. He eventually took out two cinnamon rolls and handed one to Kenny. Kyle's mom could sure be a bitch, but damn, the woman could bake.

They sat in silence and ate their pastries. It would be an opportunity to make The Move on Kyle, but that would be too cliché and cheesy. Kenny wasn't one for clichés.

"How much do we need to make again?" he asked. Kyle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm… about one hundred and twenty, I think. We're getting the info tomorrow, and we're not going for another three months, so it'll be okay. We'll make enough." he responded, smiling slightly at Kenny.

"Come on now dude, we have to go." Kyle said as he readjusted his ushanka.

"Sure, we have to get there before Clyde turns up with his lemon bars, or we'll never get the stuff sold." They each grabbed a bag and headed down the road towards the town square.

On the way there, Kenny brought up the trip. It was all he'd been talking about for weeks. Kyle wasn't paying too much attention, but he could tell that Kenny was looking forward to it.

"We'll get to stay up all night and sleep in all day dude! No parents bossing everyone around and telling us what to do! Hey Ky, if we're in the same house, should we prank Cartman or something?" Kyle watched as Kenny rambled on, his eyes shining with excitement. Kyle could understand why he was so happy to go to Italy. His parents weren't able to afford to go anywhere special. Sure, there were always the adventures they'd had when they were little, but to actually go somewhere on a vacation was something Kenny hadn't experienced.

* * *

><p>As they got to the tables where they were going to sell Sheila's baking, they noticed that there were hardly any people there, except some old people, a few passersby and Clyde, who was busy using his phone and absent mindedly eating a lemon bar.<p>

"Are you sure that we were supposed to be here at five? Wasn't it like six or something?" Kenny asked as they stated placing out the pastries on their table.

"I'm sure. I could have sworn it was five. Clyde's here already." Kyle said, gesturing to the brunette a few tables away.

"Yes, but Clyde's stupid, remember? And he's never gonna sell those lemon bars if he keeps on eating them like he's the fatass." Clyde heard this statement, but looked away and pretended not to have noticed.

"It might have been half past, now that I think about it. Then again, there's nothing bad about getting here early, is there?" Kyle said. "We'll get the stuff sold and then we can go home." Kenny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hey Kyle, can I borrow a suitcase off you?" Kyle looked at him with a puzzled expression. "For the trip, I mean." he added. Kyle nodded.

"Sure, you can come over when we're done here." Kenny nodded at Kyle's words, and sat down on one of the chairs by the table.

Now all they could do was wait.


	2. This Charming Man

**AN: Sorry for the super late update dudes, but I suffer from a condition that makes me write out later parts before the current ones combined with schoolwork and laziness. But now, EVERYTHING IS DONE, FEST HOS OLLE! FEST HOS OLLE! (Party at Olle's!)  
><strong>

**This story will start to pick up the pace by the next chapter or two ;) Also, the next chapter will have a time skip to two weeks before they set off to Italy.**

**Thanks to SomeoneCMary for reading this through xD (skönaste reviewn, dude)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was typical of Kenny to be late to school, especially on days where you needed to be on time.<p>

Since he lived so far from school, he'd usually ride his old bike. He set off at his normal time that morning, all ready to get his bike from the side of the house. He'd had it for years, and wasn't worth stealing.

He sat down on his bike and started riding. He usually loved feeling the fresh air on his face, as if he was in his own little world with nothing to care about, but today was another story. He promptly stopped and tightened the parka strings, goddamn shitty weather. It was raining slightly, and Kenny didn't have anything against rain in the summer. It just had to be early February, with all the slush and dirt on the road.

It wasn't long before Kenny found himself on the ground. He got up slowly, rubbing his sore arm as he went over to pick up his bike.

"Oh no, you've got to be shitting me," he muttered, noticing that one of the tires was flat. He picked it up and threw it into some nearby bushes so he'd know where to pick it up later. Kenny sighed and had no choice but to run like Hell. Being used to running, he had picked it up in a way, his fitness getting better with time. Despite being quite good at it, he'd usually end up late because of the weather in South Park. He also blamed his family for keeping him awake half the night. Nowadays the McKormicks could afford to live in a bigger and better house, thanks to Kevin's part-time job at Burger King. Kenny also worked part time in the video store to contribute.

Kenny had to get to school as soon as possible. Today was the day that they were getting the information on their trip, so it was important not to miss it. After some time running, Kenny slowed down to a jog at the sight of unsalted roads. Stupid lazy adults who didn't run this town and got paid to sit around on their asses. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Kenny cursed the fact that he was going to be late _again_.

* * *

><p>When Kenny got to the classroom, he looked through the little glass window before walking in. The Garrison seemed to be caught up in his talking, so he quietly opened the door and snuck into the classroom without being noticed. Kenny noticed that most of the seats were taken, so he sat down in one of the far corners of the room.<p>

"And so concludes our discussion of what the term Neopolitan really means. Now since there's not much time left, we're going to go through the details about the trip. On the second of June we'll meet here in homeroom, following the schedule as usual until eleven o'clock. Here you can leave all your luggage and put sharp objects and the like into one of the two group suitcases we're going to share. We're going to be staying in little huts." The Garrison said. "Each group will be accompanied with an adult. Yes Wendy?" he asked, noticing Wendy's raised hand.

"Mr. Garrison, how are the groups divided?" she asked.

"Ah, you shitheads don't have to worry about that one. You'll all be sleeping with the people you get along with best."

"Who's providing the condoms?" Kenny asked, resulting in suppressed laughter from some of his classmates.

"Ha ha, very funny smartass. You'll be sharing a little house with the people you get along with, is that better? Good, now I'll list the groups." The Garrison continued, picking up a pen and started writing the groups out on the whiteboard.

As expected, Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman ended up together. Kenny relaxed and leaned back in his chair. He looked up at the clock. There was still a good half hour left of the lesson. His eyes scanned the room out of boredom. He was surprised at how many people were texting as The Garrison spoke, telling him that they were just putting the details for the trip in. Kenny saw how the girls kept showing each other little messages on their screens, giggling at the little pixels. Clyde was trying to convince Craig to play Hangman with him while Stan and Kyle sat nearby, talking quietly. It wasn't long before Kyle's eyes met his. Oh crap, he had been staring again, hadn't he? Then again, it wasn't usual for Kenny to be subtle. He quickly "covered that up" by ogling at a nearby girl's chest.

'_Dayum, is that Patty Nelson?' _he thought. '_She got herself a nice rack.'_

Kenny's train of thoughts were interrupted by The Garrison announcing that Craig, Tweek, Token and Clyde shared the second house while the girls stayed in the next two. The fifth house consisted of Butters, Timmy, Jimmy and Kevin.

"Goddamnit!" Kevin yelled upon hearing this. He was hoping to end up with Craig's gang at least, having to be stuck with the unpopular crowd otherwise. He was sick of being labelled a loser. He knew was so much more than just a loser!

"Anyway," The Garrison continued. "Since we're short of adults to join us on this trip, we need at least three of your parents or older relatives that can come along." Kenny watched as Stan cursed, resting his head on the desk because his dad would want to go. Randy Marsh would not say no to an opportunity to get some time off work to fool around in a foreign country and get drunk.

"Mr. Garrison?" Cartman asked, waving his flabby arm in the air. "Mah mom can come along."

"Yeah, she wouldn't say no to the chance of new customers." Kyle muttered.

"Ay! It's better than if your bitch of a mom went instead! Think about it Kahl, how would it be if she went on this trip instead?" Cartman yelled at the redhead. Kyle screwed up his face in frustration. He hated to think about it, but Cartman had a point. Kenny looked over at the annoyed Kyle, who was gritting his teeth and trying to think of a comeback to Cartman's remark. Kenny liked an annoyed Kyle. He sat back and waited for it-

Nothing.

_'Come on Kyle, that was your cue!'_ Kenny thought. He was probably trying out the ignoring technique again, it seemed to work best on Cartman. Insulting him back would be just like feeding a troll, encouraging him more.

Kenny slowly blocked out The Garrison's words as he doodled inside his book, looked over at Kyle, drummed his fingers on the table and continuously looked at his phone. Basically the usual stuff during a lesson with Garrison.

* * *

><p>Kenny sat on the edge of his bed in his room, books and papers strewn all over it. It was a clear evening; the sky was dark and the moon and stars shone brightly. It was eerily quiet down the street, the absence of birds was to blame.<p>

_Dude, party at Bebe's tonight, you coming?_

Kenny grunted at the tiny pixels on the screen of his phone and quickly tapped out a response.

_No, busy with Chem, can't fail this test dude. School's made me her bitch. Otherwise I would have loved to_

He went back to writing notes about alkanes, alkenes and alcohols until he felt the familiar vibration coming from inside his pocket.

_Haha sucks to be you then ;P_

_I need to know this shit by tomorrow :o_

_Oh right... should I come over?_

_If you want_, Kenny tapped out, but in his head he wanted Kyle to come over badly. Perhaps with him coming round, it could end up turning into one of those heated study sessions-

Damn it, he'd been watching _way_ too much porn recently. But hey, you never know what could happen in this fucked up town. Then again, Kenny was a massive dreamer, and whatever he dreamt never turned out to be true. He would usually get so caught up in his fantasies that he would forget the world around him and time would easily fly by. His mind would run wild, often ending up with a couple of tissues in his hand.

"No Kenny, you've got to focus!" he muttered to himself as he grabbed hold of his book. If the things to do with Chemistry had easy names that were rememberable, he would pass the test with flying colours. But with names like dibromoethane? No fucking chance. Luckily the questions that would earn you more points were the ones that you connected to other subjects, the world around you and your own thoughts. Kenny's strong side. The only things he didn't know too well were the basics.

As he tried to get the facts into his filthy head and keep the dirty thoughts out, he looked up when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" he yelled loudly, not realizing how loud he was because of his cheap MP3 player.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Kyle said as he walked in through the door.

"Utter shit, how's life treating you?" Kenny said as he took out an earplug.

"Eh, I've had worse days than this." Kenny nodded. "So what's your problem?" Kyle asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kenny.

"My only problem was the absence of fro," Kenny said, smirking slightly. "No, seriously, I really need help with this stuff. All the names and formulas that get to me and I can't remember them all. Could you just quiz me so I'll know what I should work on? Then you could help me from there." he continued, tossing the book to Kyle.

"You mean I quiz you, then I write out the notes for you after you try to write a few lines?" Kyle said as he opened the book. Kenny just laughed and shook his head, since that would usually end up happening. He knew from experience of studying with Kyle. "Okay then... what does carbon monoxide do to your body?"

"Uh... it kills you?" Kenny said after a moment of thought. Kyle simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it does kill you, but how? What happens to the body?"

"Something about oxygen. That's all I remember."

"Carbon monoxide is poisonous because it combines with haemoglobin, preventing it from carrying the oxygen. You are made ill, or even die, because not enough oxygen gets to the cells in your body." Kyle read. "But you're on the right track Kenny, you just have to read a little more, dig deeper and all that shit. What combines sugars into ethanol and water?"

Kenny jumped up excitedly. "I've got this one! Enzymes in the yeast!" he said. Kyle nodded, causing Kenny to put his fist in the air. "Told you I knew most of the stuff."

"You know most of the stuff _so far._" Kyle said with a smirk. Kenny just pulled a face.

"You mad bro? Just continue, kosher boy." He said with a slight wave of his hand. Kyle lay down on the bed, shielding the book from Kenny's view.

"Okay then, how do you produce dibromoethane? What chemical solution do you have to add to make it?"

Kenny just shook his head and put the earplug back in its place. "Fuck man, we both know that this won't go anywhere. Just hand me the goddamn book so I can memorize this for tomorrow."

"Whatever." Kyle mumbled as he gave the book to Kenny before taking out his phone. "Goddamnit, why isn't the freaking internet working again?" he cursed and waved his phone around, as if that would help him get a connection.

"Hey Kenny. Kenny. Dude, are you even listening to me?" Kyle said before he nudged Kenny's ass with his toes. Kenny reacted to the touch and looked up, pulling out his earplug again and turning to the Jewish boy.

"What is it Kyle?"

"What's the password to your Wi-fi?"

"Blueribbon, all small letters and as one word." He sighed; his parents were such alcoholics. "But that gives you no right to start kicking my ass."

When Kenny went back to his studying, he suddenly remembered why he really got Kyle over in the first place. "Hey Kyle, do you want to play Xbox or something and worry about the studying later?"

"You have to learn the stuff Kenny," Kyle mumbled, distracted by his phone. "You'll be pissed when you fail and be all _'why didn't you stop me Kyle? Why? Now I'll have to work in Burger King with my brother and grow up to be an alcoholic like my father!'_".

"But dude, you know that it's my style! It has to be at least ten o' cock before I seriously get down to business because by then I would have started to freak out about how late it is and how I have no time left! And so far we have another-" Kenny paused to turn and look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "Three hours and fifteen minutes. So what do you say, should we head to that party?" Kyle's response was a flat out no.

"Fuck man, you're no fun." The silence that followed was awkward and unnerving. Kenny bet all the money he had that Kyle would rather be hanging around Stan than sitting in a poor boy's bed playing with his iPhone and trying to make him study. "Can I play Temple Run when I know a few more things?" Kenny asked, trying to break the silence.

"No, and if you don't get working I'm going to have to start whipping your ass."

"Don't mind if you do." Kenny said suggestively and lay down next to the redhead. "What are you doing on there?"

"Just fuck off Kenny, stop being annoying and work if you want me to stay here." Kyle said, shielding the screen from Kenny and shooing him away. Kenny frowned and sat up on the bed.

"Damn, what crawled up your ass and died?" he muttered and turned his attention back to the book. As expected, his comment was ignored. He sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair, trying to focus for once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Expect the next chapter sooner than the time it took to write this one, I'm off school now :D I'm also thinking of publishing a Kevin Stoley-centric multichap that I've almost written a chapter of.<strong>

**Thanks a lot for the reviews and alerts everyone! Keep them coming, writers have to stay motivated ;D**


End file.
